


Day 06 – Bad boys

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Bad angels don’t get presents, only punishments.





	Day 06 – Bad boys

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

When they reached their current motel room, Dean changed from his monkey suit into his plaid shirt, jeans and boots before he was out of the door again with the promise of not coming back until the next morning.  
  
Sam was still standing in the middle of the room, seething in annoyance, when the door fell shut, and the only person remaining behind were himself and Lucifer. Lucifer, who had been an annoying pest through the entire day and almost cost them their disguise as Federal Agents.  
  
“Come on Sammy; you know it was…” Sam only raised his hand, and the archangel fell silent. Silently, Sam took off his suit jacket, rolled the sleeves of his dress-shirt up to his elbows, took his tie off and opened the first two buttons.  
  
“How often do I have to tell you not to fuck around with my cases, Lucifer?” Sam’s eyes were hard, and the archangel in question merely frowned at Sam. He opened his mouth to reply, but Sam cut him off with another raise of his hand.  
  
“No, just for once admit that you ignored my rules and accept your punishment,” Lucifer said nothing but looked at Sam with suspicion all over his face while the hunter sat down on the edge of the bed after he took a look at the cheap chairs around the table.  
  
“Here is the deal, Lucifer. You can either strip, accept your punishment like a good little archangel or… you can make yourself scarce for a few days until we’re done with this hunt because I don’t want to see you again until we’re back at the bunker. I’m not sure in what kind of mood I will be when we’re finally back at home though.”  
  
The archangel shifted from one foot to the other and looked at Sam. “What would be my punishment in detail?” Smirking when Lucifer asked him the right question, Sam patted his leg for Lucifer to see. “Good angels get presents, bad angels get spankings for being noisy brats.”  
  
Sam could see how Lucifer was thinking about it; he could almost see the gears shift and work behind Lucifer’s blue eyes before the archangel started to strip. Sam was impressed that Lucifer forwent snapping his clothes away.  
  
Carefully, Lucifer draped himself over Sam’s lap. Not an easy task considering that Lucifer’s vessel wasn’t much shorter than Sam, but he managed it nevertheless.  
  
When Sam’s hand came down hard on Lucifer’s ass for the first time, the archangel grunted. It wasn’t often that Sam allowed himself to let go completely. After the first couple of hits, Lucifer started to rub his cock against Sam’s leg, but Sam stopped Lucifer effectively with a hard but careful hand between the archangels’ shoulder blades. “This would hardly be a punishment if you were allowed to cum, little angel.”  
  
Sam’s hand came down hard once more on Lucifer’s ass who started to struggle against the pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
